plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Margarita Griśenka
Brinsk, Alachusian FRK, UKFR |Education = Alachusian State University (LLB) |Residence = |Party = Independent |Former = |Spouse = Michajl Numenka (m. 1998) |Parents = |Children = 2 }} Margarita Isakanna Griśenka (Alachusian: Марґаріта Ісаканна Ґрішенка, Kashan: Маргарита Исакинна Гришенко; born 4 September 1972) is an Alachusian politician and lawyer who has served as Prime Minister of Alachus since 2016, becoming the first woman to hold this position. Born to a wealthy family in Brinsk, Griśenka finished secondary school in 1991, and subsequently enrolled in Alachusian State University, graduating with her law degree in 1996. After graduating from law school, Griśenka began working as a corporate attorney in Brinsk, representing a number of high-profile corporations in lawsuits against workers' unions, employees, and customers. In 2003, she founded her own law firm. Griśenka left her law career in 2016, after being appointed Prime Minister by Slavko Hiermanenka to replace the retiring Dmitri Gradel. She was soon confirmed by parliament, becoming the first woman to serve as Prime Minister of Alachus. Early life and family Griśenka was born on 4 September 1972 in Brinsk to parents Isak Griśenka (born 1939) and Olha Franšiščuk (born 1942). Her father is an Alachusian lumber businessman, while her mother is an Akrainian former model turned homemaker. The family was wealthy, with Griśenka growing up in a two-story, six-bedroom home. Griśenka is the second of three children; her siblings include Peter, born , and Veronika, born . Griśenka was raised as an Eastern Eurean Christian, and spoke primarily Kashan. She learned Alachusian in school, and has never learned Akrainian. Education and law career Griśenka began her education in 1977, attending a private, elite primary school in Brinsk. Griśenka first became interested in pursing a career in law at age eight, after visiting her uncle at work. She graduated from primary school in 1985, and subsequently enrolled in a private secondary school, where she was a popular student. Griśenka graduated from secondary school in 1991. After finishing secondary school, Griśenka enrolled in the Faculty of Law at Alachusian State University. She graduated with a law degree in 1996. After finishing her law degree, Griśenka began working at her uncle's law firm as a corporate lawyer, arguing cases for major corporations. In 2003, she founded her own law firm. Prime Minister of Alachus In 2016, Griśenka was appointed Prime Minister by Slavko Hiermanenka to replace the retiring Dmitri Gradel. She was soon confirmed by parliament, becoming the first woman to serve as Prime Minister of Alachus. Personal life Griśenka began dating Alachusian corporate lawyer Michajl Numenka in 1996. They became engaged a year after beginning their relationship, and later married in 1998. Griśenka and Numenka have two sons together; their children are Boris, born , and Nikolaj, born . The family resides in Brinsk. Griśenka speaks fluent Alachusian, Kashan, and Lungarian. She is a practicing Eastern Eurean Christian, and holds dual citizenship to Alachus and Akraine. Category:1972 births Category:Alachusian female lawyers Category:Alachusian independent politicians Category:Alachusian people of Akrainian descent Category:Alachusian politicians Category:Alachusian State University alumni Category:Alachusian women in politics Category:Eastern Eurean Christians from Alachus Category:Elected and appointed women world leaders Category:Female heads of government Category:Living people Category:People from Brinsk Category:Prime Ministers of Alachus